The present invention relates generally to optical fiber interconnection closures and, more particularly, to splice closures with removable and pivotable splice trays.
Fiber optic networks typically include interconnection closures at various splice locations throughout the fiber optic network. Typically, these interconnection closures include splice closures and patch closures. For example, splice closures commonly house the splices connecting the optical fibers of one or more distribution cables to respective ones of the optical fibers of a fiber optic feeder cable. By housing the splices, a splice closure protects the spliced end portions of the optical fibers from environmental degradation, strain, and other deleterious forces, thereby increasing the reliability and quality of the splices.
A variety of splice closures have been designed. For example, a typical butt-type splice closure includes a housing open at one end and a single end cap positioned within the open end of the housing. Each of the fiber optic cables associated with the butt-type splice closure extends through the single end cap. As an additional example, a typical in-line splice closure includes a housing open at both of its opposite ends and a pair of end caps respectively positioned within the open ends of the housing so fiber optic cables can enter the in-line splice closure from either end of the housing.
Conventional splice closures of the above-described types generally include a frame that is connected to the end cap(s) and carries a number of splice trays that are disposed in a stacked arrangement within the housing. Each splice tray includes one or more splice organizers for receiving the spliced end portions of optical fibers.
As optical fibers continue to be used in greater numbers, the demand increases for splice closures that can carry and provide access to numerous optical fibers and optical fiber splices. Whereas some conventional splice closures can be characterized as sufficiently carrying and providing access to numerous optical fibers and optical fiber splices, there is always a demand for new splice closure structures that enhance the capability for optimally carrying and providing access to large numbers of optical fibers and optical fiber splices.
The present invention provides splice closures and components of splice closures that enhance the capability for optimally carrying and providing access to large numbers of optical fibers and optical fiber splices. More specifically, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a splice closure contains multiple splice trays that can be individually pivoted and accessed. The splice closure has a housing defining an internal cavity and at least one opening to the internal cavity. An end cap is capable of occluding the opening of the housing to provide an enclosed configuration. A support frame has opposite front and rear ends, and the front end of the support frame is connected to the end cap so that the support frame is capable of being positioned within the internal cavity of the housing during the enclosed configuration. The support frame extends in a longitudinal direction between the front and rear ends, and defines a frame axis that extends in the longitudinal direction. Multiple splice trays that are capable of supporting optical fiber splices are carried by the support frame. Each splice tray is mounted to be capable of pivoting relative to the support frame. More specifically, there are a plurality of axes of rotation that are generally parallel to the frame axis and about which the splice trays are respectively pivotable.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, for a representative splice tray, a front end of the splice tray is carried by a front pivot that is carried by the support frame, and a rear end of the splice tray is carried by a rear pivot that is carried by the support frame. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a biasing mechanism is operative to hold the splice tray to the support frame. The splice tray can be removed from the support frame by manually overcoming the force exerted by the biasing mechanism. Likewise, the splice tray can be installed to the support frame by manually overcoming the force exerted by the biasing mechanism. The biasing mechanism can be part of an active pivot, one or more components of a fiber optic cable, such as buffer tubes, or the like.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, pivots that are pivotally carrying adjacent splice trays are arranged so external surfaces of adjacent splice trays cooperate to define a cascade-like configuration. The cascade-like configuration at least partially facilitates the individual pivoting of at least some of the splice trays. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, restricting mechanisms are provided for limiting the pivoting of the splice trays pivotally carried by the support frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a first group of the splice trays is spaced apart from a second group of the slice trays in a lateral direction so a space is defined between the first and second groups of splice trays. The space between the groups of splice trays is capable of receiving and storing excess portions of the buffer tubes.
The splice closures of the present invention advantageously contain multiple splice trays that can be individually pivoted and accessed so that the splice closures are capable of optimally carrying and providing access to numerous optical fibers and optical fiber splices.